Camisoles, tube tops, brassieres (otherwise known as bras) and the like have become popular breast support garments. However, there are several disadvantages associated with conventional breast support garments. For example, the breast cups are typically fixed in a single position, and therefore the cups only provide one level of support, shaping, and degree of comfort to the wearer. However, a wearer may desire a garment to provide varying fits and degrees of support, depending upon such factors as her choice of outer garments and/or level of physical exertion. For example, in certain situations, a wearer may desire to decrease the prominence of the bust, and therefore may prefer a minimal amount of upward support and the breast cups to be outwardly separated. In other situations, a wearer may prefer to have the appearance of a fuller bosom, and may therefore desire a maximum amount of upward support and the breast cups to be drawn together.
As such, it is desirable to provide an adjustable breast support garment, for example, a garment that permits a wearer to customize the location of the breast cups to match body type, desired level of support, choice of outer garments, and/or the like.